


Beach House

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers/Agents of SHIELD, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bumbleverse, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's had a rough time at work, he might not be in the best place to catch up with Clint and Bumble on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019254) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for the Weekend Challenge. My prompt was _A dog leash, a pair of jeans, and a bucket of sand._ It was Bumble from the get go!

Phil sat in the car for a few minutes after he arrived at the rental house. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go in, he just needed the time and space to decompress. He wanted, no, he _needed_ this vacation so much, and naturally, work had taken precedence so he was already two days late. He was still so angry about it. None of it needed to happen, General Ross… Ross was a fucking pill!

Phil opened the door and stood next to the car. He took of his suit jacket and his tie and threw them haphazardly into the back of the car. He rolled up his sleeved and pocketed his earpiece.

He looked up at the little cottage. Clint and Bumble were inside. Had been for two days. Clint hadn’t wanted to go to Wildwood without him, but it was as difficult being Hawkeye as it was being Coulson. Clint needed the break too.

Locking the car behind him Phil walks around to the beach side of the house. It’s a coldish rainy night. He notices the small divots the heavy sprinkles have made in the sand. Everything has impact.

When he opens the screen door he can hear Clint talking to the dog. _Papa’s going to be here soon. Do you miss him? Do you miss Papa?_ Phil smiles, feeling further away from the car out front. Further away from General Ross, further from SHIELD.

On the enclosed porch is a sodden pair of jeans and a sodden leash. Too much to be rain. Phil smiles at the mental image of Clint and Bumble playing in the waves. There is also a bucket of sand, or a bucket that had sand, once. The bucket is on it’s side, the sand is strewn about the floor. Barefeet and paw prints clear. The tracks look animated.

When Phil glances into the house he can see Clint with a towel around his waist, sitting on the floor vigorously trying to dry the dog with another towel. The smile on Phil’s face when he opens the door, the one that he feared he would have to fake, is not forced at all.


End file.
